<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned by Queenscene2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536326">Unplanned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2'>Queenscene2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FRIEND FICS, Fluff, Fluffy Dates, For a Friend, One Shot, Self-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Surprise Dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tries to figure out what Keith has planned for their date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unplanned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/gifts">Rubymoon_Snape</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of waking up to kisses from her boyfriend, Ruby woke up to the sounds of the castle alarms. She felt Keith move next to her and rolled over to see him take off his pajama shirt. “Keith?” she called out groggily, wiping the tired from her eyes.</p>
<p>Keith turned around and saw her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. “I’ll be back sometime this afternoon. Get yourself all beautiful to go out, okay? I love you.” He smiled down at her before putting on his boots and running to the door.</p>
<p>“Wait! Where are we going?!” She asked, but it was too late. Looks like she had to guess.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ruby fell back asleep and woke up when the sun started to rise. She got dressed in her uniform and started to help cook breakfast for Coran and the other servants.</p>
<p>There was some idle chatter here and there from the other maids, but Ruby mostly tuned it out, thinking about what Keith had in store for them later. What was he planning? Should she wear cute shorts and a crop top? A dress? What was the weather going to be like? She cracked a couple of eggs on the counter and put them into the pan for the frittata.</p>
<p>All throughout the day, Ruby cleaned rooms and did the laundry, things that she enjoyed doing. Her mind kept wondering about the plans that he had for them this evening. Ruby found herself growing frustrated at the fact that she didn’t have a clue.</p>
<p>She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rachel smiling at her with a basket in her hand. “Are you almost done? I have to do Lance and my laundry.” She said.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes. Sorry.” Ruby said. She realized that she’d been hanging over the side of the washer for a while now, doing nothing but thinking about the date. She closed the lid and turned on the timer. She turned and pointed at Rachel’s basket. “I could have cleaned that for you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Rachel said. “It’s okay. I have some delicates in here that I should…wash myself.” Ruby smiled and nodded. She then looked down at the ground, still deep in thought. Rachel cocked her head. “You alright?”</p>
<p>Ruby sighed. “Uh, yeah. I’m just thinking.” There was a pause until Ruby looked up at Rachel again. “Does Lance ever surprise you with dates?” Rachel shook her head. “Nah, he never surprises me. I hate surprises.” She said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, Keith said to get ready and that he’s going to take me somewhere tonight, but I don’t know what to wear and it’s stressing me out.” Rachel thought for a moment. “Well, I would go with a casual and simple dress, just in case he takes you somewhere fancy or if he decides to take you to a park or something. That way, you are ready for any occasion.”</p>
<p>Ruby grinned. “Thanks, Rachel. That makes me feel less stressed.” Rachel winked and gave her finger guns as she put her and Lance’s laundry in the washer next to Ruby’s.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ruby was just finishing putting on the ruby heart necklace Keith gave her when she heard the castle rumble from under feet. She smiled and waited at their bedroom door for him to come in and see her in a pretty green dress that she pulled from the closet.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, she heard Lance’s colorful laugher (and Pidge’s borderline psychopathic one) and knew that they were coming back to their rooms. She fixed her colorful hair in preparation for Keith to see her all dressed up.</p>
<p>Keith finally opened their door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ruby stare back at him in her pretty getup. His face turned bright red as he heard Hunk, Pidge, and Lance cheer, whistle, and heckle him in the background. He promptly shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Keithie.” She said, getting red herself. Keith slowly approached her and took her hands silently. “You look…” he started, but he couldn’t find a good word to describe how amazing she looked. All he could do in that moment was grab her face and kiss her.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled after they parted. “Do I look good?” she asked. Keith just nodded, his face even redder than his jumpsuit. “Uh, let me just get changed so we can go…okay?” he said bashfully, looking her up and down curiously.</p>
<p>Ruby smiled. “Okay.” she said sitting on their bed. After he got ready, Keith brought her to the Black Lion. “Oh! Where are we going?” she asked. Keith turned to her, his eyes sparkling more than they usually did. “We are going to dinner and then this spot where we can see practically the whole west side of Arus!”</p>
<p>She grinned. “Sounds lovely!” she said, sitting on his lap. He piloted where they needed to be, trying not to get distracted from her playing with his hair and kissing him on his cheeks.</p>
<p>They got to the restaurant and had a wonderful meal, complete with Arusian Stew and Arusian Elcectac for dessert (it tasted like the Earth equivalent of cheesecake).  The two laughed and had a wonderful time just holding hands and enjoying each other’s presence.</p>
<p>Keith then took her back to the Black Lion. It was a short trip this time. He attempted to land the Black Lion in one of the parking spots, earning curious and annoyed stares from other Arusians.</p>
<p>Keith held out his hand as he helped Ruby off the back of Black and she looked up. He brought her to a Ferris wheel. “Oh!” she said, a little nervous that it was so high up. Luckily, it was enclosed so she felt better.</p>
<p>Keith saw the worried look in her eye. He intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’ll be right here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.” He said sincerely. Ruby looked up at his beyond sparkly eyes and smiled. She knew she could trust him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After the two waited for a while, they finally got a gondola all to themselves. As the large Ferris wheel started to rise, Ruby gripped Keith’s flannel shirt. “It’s okay.” He said wrapping his arm around her. Similar to the London Eye, there were no seats on the gondola so the two stood up near the ledge and watched the sun set beyond the trees.</p>
<p>Ruby put her head on Keith’s shoulder and her arm linked with his. “This is nice.” She said, starting to relax, seeing that the height wasn’t too high. Keith kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad you love it.” He said, relaxing himself and relieved that he didn’t make her do something she didn’t want to do.</p>
<p>After a couple of rounds, the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top right on time for the-</p>
<p>“Look! Fireworks!” Ruby exclaimed happily, pointing up at the sky. “Perfect.” Keith muttered to himself happily. He had planned the timing perfectly. He was too busy looking at Ruby grinning that he didn’t see any of it.</p>
<p>“Ruby?” Keith said softly after a while. Ruby turned to him, the light of the exploding fireworks glistening her eyes. Keith smiled, his eyelids drooping. “I love you.” He said. Ruby grabbed his face. “I love you too, Commander.” She said.</p>
<p>The two’s lips finally met as more fireworks exploded behind them. This was definitely worth the surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>